the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
League of Assassins (episode)
Synopsis Ra's al Ghul reflects back on his past when he was found by a man known as Vandal Savage. Being adopted and raised by him as the next Demon's Head, Savage goes missing, forcing Ra's to continue his legacy to purify the world of its sins. Years later, Ra's would father two daughters and develop a group known as the League of Assassins, sending out agents across the globe to keep an eye on potential threats or enemies as well as controlling powerful organisations to keep countries in check. When Bruce Wayne goes off in search for new ways to combat crime, he comes across several members of the League of Assassins, most notably Henri Ducard and The Sensei. After completing his training, he learns of Ra's and escapes, deciding to return to Gotham to put his skills to the test. In present day, Bruce recuperates from Crane's fear toxin and learns about a minute detail that has him stunned. Leaving Leslie's clinic, he contacts Alfred, who tells him that Lucius Fox has vanished, and goes off to Wayne Enterprises to confront the man behind it all - Ra's al Ghul. Nygma and Dent attempt to find a way to escape Ra's clutches whilst being watched by his man-servant known as Ubu. Uncloaking the Batmobile, Bruce learns that a storm is approaching from radio presenter Jack Ryder and, with Gotham's power off, the city has no way of defending itself from the incoming disaster. He then contacts Gordon to send an alert across the city and to evacuate the main streets as he plans his next move against Ra's. Crane is then ordered to contaminate Gotham's water supply with a concentrated version of his fear toxin as Bullock finally decides to help Gordon amidst the chaos. Arriving in Arkham Asylum, he attempts to wrangle information out of Hugo Strange and learns about the shadowy group currently spreading their army across Gotham, one of which who attacks Bullock. Bruce arrives at Wayne Enterprises and sneaks past Ra's forces to come face-to-face with Gotham's tormentor. Ra's then reveals to Bruce that the man who shot his parents was a sleeper agent and orders Hugo Strange to open the cells of Arkham Asylum when Bullock receives help from Gordon. Ra's daughter, Talia al Ghul, arrives at Gotham City Hall and murders Hamilton Hill to reestablish a new government and reveals that she poisoned Loeb, who has a seizure and dies. Mob bosses Falcone, Maroni and Thorne find themselves under attack by the LoA whilst Penguin catches a cat burglar attempting to take advantage of the ensuing chaos. Characters * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * James Gordon / Sergeant Gordon * Harvey Bullock / Detective Bullock * Lucius Fox * Sarah Essen / Detective Essen (debut) * Leslie Thompkins / Doctor Thompkins * Carlos Alvarez / Detective Alvarez (debut) * Ra's al Ghul * Talia al Ghul (debut) * Hugo Strange / Professor Strange * Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow * Edward Nygma / Riddler * Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin * Harvey Dent / Two-Face * Carmine Falcone * Sal Maroni * Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Rupert Thorne * Jeremiah Arkham * Gillian Loeb / Commissioner Loeb * Hamilton Hill / Mayor Hill * Ubu (debut) * Barbara Gordon * Dick Grayson * Vandal Savage (flashback) * Henri Ducard (flashback) * The Sensei (flashback) * Nyssa Raatko / Nyssa al Ghul (debut) * Algol Raatko (debut) * Jack Ryder (debut) * Victor Fries * Pamela Isley